The Tears Behind The Smile
by SaccharineOasis
Summary: She is known as the nicest and happiest student in Gakuen Alice, but there is more than what meets the eye. She is actually very sad, and no one even notices it. But what if 2 someones finally noticed it? -Full Summary Inside- T just in case
1. The First 2 Reasons

**~*The Tears Behind The Smile*~**

**By: Airi-chan  
**

**Summary:**

She is known as the nicest and happiest student in Gakuen Alice, but there is more than what meets the eye. She is actually very sad. First, she got dumped by her boyfriend. Second, her mother died. Third, her friend ditched her for her boyfriend when it was finally her mother's burial. How sad is her life? How can she continue be happy if no encourages her? How could she still smile? Why can't anyone see the tears behind her smile? What would happen if 2 someones finally noticed it? Will it be too late? Or it's still too early? Or is it the perfect time? Find out!

**Author's Notes: **

This is the first story I made, so I'm sorry if it's not good. Please also Read and Rate-- criticisms are accepted. Please do help me improve. I'm also going to tell this to you now, I am a very busy person, so I won't be able to update regularly. All I could try is give an update or two once a month, but I'm not promising anything.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I only own the characters that I made myself.

* * *

"Mikan, thanks for comforting me yesterday. I'm finally normal again." Someone shouted.

**I turned around, and I saw my best friend, Reika. I stared at her shiny, waist-length dark-blue hair that flew as she ran towards me. I was lost in her eyes which was colored blue that showed a tinge of silver. She formed a true smile from her cute pink lips which I hadn't seen ever since last week. I came back to my senses after a few seconds. **

"No problem. After all, I don't want my best friend to be sad." I smiled.

"Mikan, you're the best!" She said.

"How are you?" I managed to ask even if I know that she's not _completely _over the massive break-up.

"I'm doing okay, but I still miss him. He's been the most loving person to me, excluding you, that is." I could feel the bright aura change into a sad one.

"Reika, would you like to go to the ice cream parlor? My treat." I said, trying to change the topic.

"Really!?" I could clearly see Reika's eyes glitter, literally.

"Yup!"

**Happiness filled the corridors, and suddenly, my 9-month boyfriend texted me to meet him at the rooftop. Of course it wouldn't be something like breaking-up, right? Because I'm positive that break-ups happen during dismissal. Anyways, I'll go up and find out. **

"Reika, I'm going to the rooftop. See you later during dismissal."

"See you, Mikan." I pasted a smile on my face.

**I waved at Reika and started to run to the rooftop. I could feel my below shoulder-length auburn hair move left and right, and I bet when I stop my hair would be very messy. But never mind that, my chocolate orbs were completely looking straight ahead to avoid hurting someone. After a minute or two, I arrived at the rooftop. I slowly opened the metal door, and I saw my boyfriend there.**

"Yuuta!" I shouted, and he turned his gaze to me.

"Yo."

**I'm falling in love again. I could feel that his ruby red eyes stare at me as I move towards him, but as I look deeper in those marvelous eyes, I could see sadness. **

"Yuuta, is something wrong? Why did you call me here during lunch?" I asked, for he barely calls me during lunch.

"I… I want to break up with you."

**My eyes widened. I don't know how wide, but I'm sure it's close to "saucer wide". Tears start to form a well and slowly, it flooded my face. **

"Why?" I managed to ask, wanting to know the reason for the sudden break-up.

"I have found another girl." He replied, but I really feel that he's lying.

"But... But you told me that I'm special. I'm the only one. Tell me the _real _reason, please." I cried.

"That's the real reason…" He silently said.

"I know that you're lying! You know that I can see through you!" I shouted.

"If that's what you believe then believe that, but I'll tell this to you now, it's true."

**I suddenly feel dizzy because I was under intense heat. Now, I fainted, and all I can remember is that Yuuta's left arm brushed to my left arm as he left. And now, I'm awake, and I saw Reika beside me, sleeping. I could see that I'm in the clinic.  
**

"Reika…" I whispered.

**She slowly revealed her bluish-silver eyes. As she revealed it, she yawned, so a puddle of water formed from her eyes. **

"Mikan!!! Areyouokay?" shouted Reika so fast that I can't understand what she's saying.

"What? I don't understand you. It's too fast." I said.

"Are-you-okay?" She asked in a fast tone, but understandable.

"I am." I said with an assuring smile.

"Mikan, I thought that you'll answer me honestly, but I guess this will be hard."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Mikan, don't act dumb. I know that you broke up with Yuuta." She said, very seriously.

"R-Reika... You're scaring me."

"Tell me the truth Mikan."

"No. HE broke up with ME, not the other way around."

"And you're telling me you're fine? Don't expect me to accept that bullshit."

"Mind the words, Reika."

"But Mikan, you're like the best girl in this whole school. He's lucky to have you, yet he broke your heart."

"Well, what can I do? His heart beats for another girl." I said, trying to stop my tears from falling.

"Mikan, cry." She ordered.

"Huh..?"I asked, confused.

"Cry on my chest. I want you to feel lighter."

"R-Reika..."

**Tears threatened to fall from my face. I couldn't stop it now that Reika told me to cry. It just hurts so much. I honestly think that he's absurd. I've been the best girl for him, but why did he have to leave me for some other girl. I was lucky to have Reika with me because I don't know if I'll let these emotions flow out of my eyes if she wasn't there. I could feel lighter because the feelings of anger, sadness, regrets, and frustration go out. I managed to stop it after 5 minutes of crying.**

"Mikan, I'll treat you today." My best friend offered.

"No need. I promised you didn't I?"

"But you see... I got back with my boyfriend. He told me he was wrong."

"Really..? I'm happy for you." I smiled.

"So now, it's my treat."

"Okay then, if you say so."

**Mikan and Reika went to the most famous ice cream parlor in Tokyo. Mikan bought a 2 scoop strawberry ice cream in a cup while Reika bought a 2 scoop vanilla ice cream on the cone. They walked around the streets of Tokyo happily which made Mikan forget to call her mom. **

**-Normal POV- **

**-At Mikan's Home-**

"Oh Mikan, where could you be..?" a brunette that was on her mid30s murmured worriedly.

"I told you to call me if you won't be at home by 8." The brunette murmured again as she walked back and forth.

"I'll surely ground you once I see you."

"Agh! Why am I moving back and forth and talking to myself instead of searching for Mikan!?" The frustrated brunette that's probably Mikan's mom shouted.

**She left a message first just in case Mikan came back. After that, she went out and went to the best hang-out places near their area which included the ice cream parlor where Mikan and Reika went awhile ago but to no avail, she can't find them. She walked the streets of Tokyo worried and frustrated until she saw her daughter, Mikan with her friend, Reika. She ran to her immediately. **

"Mikan! I was so worried." shouted the mother while crossing the streets.

**Unknown to her, she wasn't supposed to cross yet because the green light was still blinking. Suddenly, a 10 wheeler truck was speeding and bumped Mikan's mother. Blood was scattered, and the corpse of the beautiful woman in her mid30s was there. Mikan was so shocked that she couldn't move nor could she cry, she couldn't even talk. She just fell to the cold, solid ground staring at her mother. Her best friend was also shocked, but she was able to was able to talk.  
**

"Mikan... A-Aunt Yuka..." was all that came out.

"Mom..." Mikan finally said as tears fell down her face once again.

**-End of Normal POV-**

**I slowly stood up and went near to the crowd of people who are surrounding my mom... my dead mom. I knelt down next to her, and I sobbed, loud enough for the people surrounding my mom to hear. **

**The sound of ambulance can now be heard. It stopped near us. To pick up my mom. The driver there asked who was her relative, so I stood up. He told me that I should come with him to the hospital. I didn't really want to because I'm scared, but all I can do was nod. They carried my mom in the ambulance using the stretcher. When she was finally in, I went in too. I signaled Reika to come, but she simply shook her head and voiced out no.**

**The ambulance started to move. I stared at my mom, and I felt guilt. I knew it was my fault because I forgot to call or text her to say that I'll be coming home late. I didn't really forget, but instead, I did it on purpose. I was having so much fun that I found it troublesome to get my phone, flip it open, and type the sentence "I'll be late." If I could only go back and turn the clock... but I guess it's over now. **

**Today's the day that my life fell apart... right in front of me. First, my boyfriend dumped me for another girl, and now, my mother just had a car accident, and I think that she's taken away from the face of the earth. Anyways, I'm now at the hospital waiting area, and my mom is inside that room-- the emergency room. After one hour, the doctor came out with a very sad look.**

"Honey... We did our best." was what she said.

"I know. Thanks for the hard work, doc." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Please don't cry dear, she'll be there with you, always." She tried to comfort me.

"I know... I know... I know... but I just... can't... accept... it..." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry dear."

_**~End of Chapter 1: The First 2 Reasons~  
**_

* * *

**Author's Last Words:**

**Thanks for reading! This is it for now, and I know it's not so good, but I hope you liked it. Please read and rate. Help me improve.  
**


	2. When One Finally Noticed

**~*The Tears Behind The Smile*~**

**By: Airi-chan**

**Special Thanks to..**

_crimson_eyed_girl_~ She's in Gakuen Alice right now, and no, they aren't dating behind her back. There won't be alices too.

_manga-girl-freak_~ Glad you liked it! I didn't mean to make you cry xD.

_maxeyn_~ I'm glad that somehow you and the other reviewers got quite into the story.

_animelover0323_~ Thanks for the review! Glad you found it awesome.

_aliceneko-chan_~ You'll see.

_KelseyMorgan'_~ I'll try to do your advices as I can. I'll surely try my best.

_SpasmAttack_~ It's just the start, don't worry. **  
**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I only own the characters that I made myself.

* * *

Last Chapter...

_"I know... I know... I know... but I just... can't... accept... it..." I sobbed._

_"I'm sorry dear."_

"Doc... I think I'll go home for now."

"Please do because a busy road awaits you after this day."

"Well, good night then." I bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"Good night to you too, dear." She said.

I turned away from her, and I walked on the gloomy, deserted corridors of the hospital. I never thought that a minute could become an hour like everyone says, but now, I guess it's true as I passed through countless of hospital windows before I reached the exit to this unbelievably subtle place.

Upon my exit, I saw this young boy around 5 years old whose locks are colored-silver(A/N: Not really sure). His tears were falling from his pale blue eyes, so I had no choice but to ask him what happened.

"Little boy, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Momma... Momma... is having... opewation." The adorable boy said.

"Don't worry... She's still alive and will continue to live." I said reassuringly.

Tears threatened to fall from my face, but I hid it with a smile. The pain inside my heart because of my mother's death hadn't left, and it's even coming back because of what I just said.

"W-Weally..?"

"Uh-huh, so don't be sad, ne?" I said.

"O-Owkay..."

"Say, what's your name?" I asked as soon as I saw him stop crying.

"Youichi... Youichi Hyuuga. Onee-chan, how about you?"

"Well, I'm Mikan... Mikan Sakura." I smiled.

He smiled back at me, and it made me feel alright. This kid, I don't know why, but he seems to make me forget my sadness temporarily just by smiling.

Suddenly, I heard someone shouting. Well not really shouting, it's just that the hospital is too quiet, so even if you talk, it'll sound like you're shouting.

"Youichi. Where are you?" was what I heard.

"Youichi, you have someone with you?" I asked curiously.

"Uh-huh, my nii-chan is with me."

"Oh, then you should go to him now, he sounds worried."

"Okay, but I want nee-chan to go with me."

"Eh? Why?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, nee-chan is a hewo!"

"I"m not a hero, You-chan."

"Yes you are. Anyways, pwease do come, nee-chan." He said, irresistibly.

I sighed and just followed him- who could defeat the power of cuteness? With those puppy eyes he's showing, how could I gather my courage to say no to this cute boy.

"There's nii-chan!" He shouted while pointing at the said person.

I followed where his pointing finger pointed, and it landed to the boy whose back is faced to us. He had this messy raven hair, and when he turned around, his crimson orbs locked with my chocolate orbs. He then looked down after a few measly seconds.

"Youichi, where have you been?" He asked the young boy.

"Nii-chan... Gomene... I wanted to see momma." The kid said, completely ignoring the guy's question.

The guy went closer to where we were standing, and I got to see a better view of his face, and that's when I figured out that he's... he's NATSUME HYUUGA. Why am I shocked? It's not because he's the most popular guy in our school, Gakuen Alice, nor because he's the most popular rising singer-actor in Japan, but because HE WAS MY WORST ENEMY back in the kindergarten days.

"Well, well, if it isn't THE Natsume Hyuuga." I SMIRKED. I _actually _SMIRKED.

"Didn't notice that it's you, Polka." He smirked back.

"I wish I didn't notice you. My day would've been a lot better." I glared at him because of what he called me, and that's the reason why I've despised him ever since the kindergarten days.

"Nee-chan, you know my nii-chan?" The young boy asked, which caused me to stop glaring at his so-called brother.

"He's my classmate." I smiled. Yeah right, my classmate AND enemy.

"Oh... I see. By the way, nee-chan, what brought you here in the hospital?" Youichi suddenly asked. The question made me widen my eyes a bit because that question caused me to remember everything again. Not that I forgot that I was here in the hospital because of my mother's death, but it seemed to be behind my mind before You-chan asked about it.

"Uhh... My mother got sent here." I smiled to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"Is she alright?"

"Well... you can say that." I said. I didn't lie you know. She's alright in heaven living happily with the angels and God.

"Oh, that's good." He smiled, but this time, it didn't make me feel alright.

"I... I have to go." I said.

"Okay, nee-chan. Good night."

"Good night to you too." I glared at Natsume and nodded as a sign of goodbye. He nodded back.

I turned around and walked away from them, slowly, my tears fell. I guess I've been hiding it all along, my tears, that is. Sadly, no one knew it- not even Reika. Someone suddenly held my wrist. I turned around to see that it was Nogi-kun, best friend of Hyuuga. He suddenly hugged me after our eyes locked.

"N-Nogi-kun? W-What are you doing here? Why are you hugging me?" I asked, confused.

"Yuka Sakura, 32 years old, died because of a car accident." He stated.

"I'm here because Natsume's mom is undergoing operation, and I wanted to see how she's doing- she's my aunt after all." He continued.

"You don't need to pity me."

"I do pity you, but the reason is not that." This statement caught me off guard.

"Then, what is the reason?" Out of curiosity, I asked.

The cool night air blew across my face, making my face feel really cold because the remaining parts of the hot liquid is being blown away by the cool wind.

"The reason is because I love you." This really caught me off guard.

The way he spoke right now was really like how my boyfriend, I mean, EX-boyfriend spoke. Those exact words that crept out from his lips was just like how my boyfriend confessed to me.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, let's go out." Uehara-kun said._

_"Why would YOU go out with ME?" I asked, shocked. Obviously, I'll be shocked. He's like the 3rd most popular student in our batch next to Nogi-kun._

_"The reason is because I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

"S-Stop lying to me!" tears threatened to fall again, but before I lose my pride, I ran away, not knowing where I would go.

_**~End of Chapter 2: When One Finally Noticed~**_

**Ending Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the UBER late update despite telling you that I'd update every month. But, I swear, I was really busy. Imagine, 7 projects all due in a week- the week before Christmas break. Anyways, I hope you liked it even though it wasn't really good. Please continue to read and rate. Help me with my mistakes!**

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**~JESUS is the REASON for this SEASON~**


	3. His Love is True

**~*The Tears Behind The Smile*~ **

** By: Airi-chan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I only own the characters that I made myself. **

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_"S-Stop lying to me!" tears threatened to fall again, but before I lose my pride, I ran away, not knowing where I would go. _

I started to walk slowly towards I-don't-know-where, but I'm definitely sure that I'm not heading towards my house. Not now. I can't face the fact that no one will ever smile at me and say "welcome back". I can't face the fact that no one will be there to hear my deepest secret which even Reika doesn't know. I can't face the fact that mother is dead.

I'm now at the park. This place seems to match my feelings. The place was empty, silent and lifeless. The wind was blowing as if it was trying to blow my sadness away. This peaceful place tried to organize my thoughts.

Nogi-kun... Why did he say such a lie..? Is he actually like Hyuuga who's cold-hearted and somehow breaks girls' hearts..? I won't be shocked if it's actually true because they're best friends after all. But more than that, how did he know about my mother's death..? Isn't that supposed to be kept private? And also, didn't he visit Natsume's mother, so why would he even know about my mother?

"Enough! I don't want to think about him!" said Mikan loudly.

"Think about who?" someone suddenly said.

"Ruka Nogi." Wait, just who did I reply to? Could it be a molester?

No wait, why would a molester ask me about who I was thinking about. Could it be Reika? No it couldn't be Reika because the voice is that of a man's. Could it be...?

"Yuuta!" I said as I turned around with a wide smile.

"Wrong." I saw a smirk.

Shit. NATSUME HYUUGA! Why him of all people! I don't want to see him at all! Argh! Today is really a bad day for me.

"What do you want?" I glared once again.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you, polka. What do you want from Ruka?" The pervert coldly replied.

"What do I want from him? I don't get you." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You just said you were thinking about him, moron."

"I don't want anything from him, pervert!"

"Don't tell me that you've fallen for him." Natsume smirked.

"I didn't fall for him! It's just that I was thinking about how he knew about my mother's death!"

"That little brain of yours won't figure it out even if you think about it." He teased me once again.

"Enough! Just leave me alone you jerk!"

"Whatever." He walked away.

Wait, he didn't even bother to fight with me? Could it be because he pitied me? But he doesn't have a heart, so why would he?

"Ruka owns the hospital your mom got sent to." The jerk suddenly said, but after saying that line he continued to move.

"Wait. Stop." I blurted.

"Tch. What do you want?" He stopped and glared.

"Why would he bother know what's happening?"

"Go ask him yourself." He once again walked away, but now, he didn't stop.

Should I ask Ruka about it? But what if he brings back the topic about him liking me? I don't want to hear that lie again. But wait, I want to know about why he bothered check about people's deaths. Should I take the risk..?

_~Tears Behind The Smile~_

"Un~ Ah! Another wonderful morning!" I said quite loudly.

Wait. Where am I? This is definitely not my room. And besides, I think I didn't go home last night, so I'm supposed to be sleeping at the park. Was I raped? But wait, I have my cl- Why am I wearing pajamas? Where are my clothes?

"Kyaaaaaaa!" I shouted.

Stairs. I could hear the sound of someone running from the stairs. And suddenly, the door slammed open. And it revealed a certain blonde-haired boy whose eyes were as blue as the ocean. He's no other than Ruka Nogi. Also known as my enemy's best friend and someone who says that he loves me.

"AreyouokaySakurasan?" He said while panting.

"Huh..?"

"Are-you-okay-Sakura-san?" He slowly said.

"Yeah." I giggled.

I remembered that time I fainted. He acts like Reika. Haha! So funny!

"So, why did you shout?" He regained his composure and was no longer panting.

"I thought I was kidnapped or... or raped." I embarrassingly said.

"Oh." was what he replied.

"But what am I doing here in your house? And where are my clothes? More than that, who changed my clothes?"

"Natsume called me and told me that you will probably doze off at the park. Your clothes are being washed. And don't worry, my sister was the one who changed your clothes."

"I see. By the way, you look cute on your bunny pajamas." I giggled.

Nogi-kun turned beet red. He's sooo adorable. I can't believe he's best friends with a jerk like Hyuuga. Wait, I need to ask him about why he bothered to look at the death of a patient he doesn't know.

"Nogi-kun, how did you know about..." I was about to say something quite hard to say.

"About 'it'?" He asked.

He actually knew that it was hard for me to say those words. He might not be a bad guy after all.

"Yeah..."

"I'm the son of the owner of the hospital your mom got sent to. And also, I'm planning to become a doctor in the future, and I'm also the heir to the hospital, so I need to know the data of all the patients that has been sent here. And while I was checking for the names of the patients, the surname 'Sakura' caught my eye because there are only a few people who has that kind of surname."

"Oh, and you happen to see me, so you immediately knew that that was my mom."

"Yeah, and I saw the status..."

"Now I get it..."

"Anyways, S-Sakura-san... I hope you would think about what I said." He said out of the blue.

"Huh..?"

_"The reason is because I love you." _Oh. That.

"But Nogi-"

"Ruka. Call me Ruka."

"R-Ruka...-pyon. Can I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Anyways, Ruka-pyon, I don't really believe that. Especially now that I just got my heart broken by a popular guy like you."

"Yuuta Uehara, right?"

"Yeah... He broke up with me yesterday..." I faked a smile. "But my heart is healing already."

"Then I'll wait 'till it's completely healed because Sakura-san, I'm truly in love with you."

"Ruka-pyon... Maybe you should be the one to think about it 'cause honestly I don't think that there's something good about me anymore."

"To me, everything about you is great. All your flaws, your weaknesses, everything." He looked at me straight to the eye.

_Flashback: _

_"Why do you love me? It's not like there's anything good about me at all." _

_"For me, you are amazing in every way. Your flaws makes you cuter, your weaknesses makes me want to protect you, everything about you makes me want to love you more and more each day." Yuuta said. _

_End of Flashback_

"Please... Please stop lying, Nogi-kun." I said as calm as I could.

"But I'm not."

"The thing that you said is nearly the same as what Yuuta said to me. Is that really a line that makes girls fall for you?"

"It came straight from my heart, I swear."

"PLEASE STOP!" I cried. "Stop it..."

Suddenly someone came in. I don't know who because I just looked straight to the floor.

"Is... Is everything okay?" A girl's voice said. She's probably Ruka's sister.

"Yeah..." Ruka and I said.

"Ruka. Leave the two of us for a moment okay?"

Huh? Why is she asking him to leave? We don't even know each other.

"Okay, onee-chan."

I heard the door open and closed. Ruka was no longer in the room. Silence filled the air. I now know why Ruka's sister told him to go out. She wanted to give me a quiet time or she wants to talk to me.

"Hey. My name's Rika. Rika Nogi. I'm way older than you and Ruka." She whispered.

I rubbed my tears away, and I looked at her.

Rika is indeed a pretty woman. She's like Ruka who is a pretty boy. Rika had a wavy golden brown hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were like Ruka's though hers' is like the sky.

"I... I'm Mikan Sakura." I sniffed.

"Mikan. Can I call you that?"

"Sure."

"You can call me Rika." She smiled. "Anyways, Mikan, I've experienced my first heartbreak too."

"Did it hurt..?"

"Sure it did! After all, we're girls. Girls are naturally fragile, so we usually need to be carefully touched."

"True."

"But you know, boys don't understand that at all. Even if the guy is very nice, they surely won't notice. That is, if they're not 'the one'."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, if that guy is not 'the one', he'll end up hurting you no matter what - even if he's nice. But if that guy is 'the one', he'll take care of you and will always be by your side."

"But, what if we fought?"

"The guy will be the one to find the way because guys should be patient towards girls just because girls are usually the cause of the fight."

"But what if the guy's at fault?"

"He'll try to ask forgiveness, but if he's stubborn, then we have to find a way for him to apologize. And if he did, we too should apologize.

"But how will we know who's 'the one'?"

"Every moment with him must be special. 'The one' would make you fall in love over and over again. And 'the one' is the person who you're willing to spend every moment of your life with. Be it happy or sad. That person is also the person whom you can never stay angry for a long time."

"Why do you know so much about this love thing?"

"Well, I'm not sure about those either, but I guess those might be true. I researched about it."

"I see."

"But you know, 'the one' might be different for every person. You just won't know the course of love, can you?"

"That's also true."

"So I guess it's either the one I described or it will be a surprise."

"Yup." I smiled.

"There. You're okay already."

"Yup."

"By the way, this is the first time Ruka acted like that, so please at least hear him out."

"Acted like what..?"

"You know confessing and running so quickly when he heard you probably fell asleep at the park."

"Running..? Do you mean he carried me here?"

"Yeah."

I wonder, could I trust again? Should I believe in Ruka-pyon?

"Anyways, Mikan-chan. It's fine for me if he ends up to be not 'the one', but I hope you'll give him a chance."

**~End of Chapter 3: His Love is True~**

**Ending**** Notes: **

**Sorry for another late update. And I'm very sorry about that. But I have a good reason! I wanted to make the most of my summer so I did a lot of plans that I forgot about writing stories. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please read and rate! Please please please help me correct my mistakes. By the way, summer is about to end ;~; ! Why is it that summer is sooo short while school days are sooo long! **

**I HOPE YOU HAD A BLAST THIS SUMMER LIKE I DID!**

**~SUMMER is about FUN under the SUN~  
**


	4. My Temporary House

**~*The Tears Behind The Smile*~**

**By: Airi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I only own the characters that I made myself.**

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_"Anyways, Mikan-chan. It's fine for me if he ends up to be not 'the one', but I hope you'll give him a chance."_

_~The Tears Behind The Smile~_

Give Nogi-kun a chance..? I mean he's perfect and all, but I'm not really sure if I'm ready to have someone by my side again. Also, his best friend is that jerk, Hyuuga. Wait, Hyuuga. What was he doing at the park? He couldn't have followed me, could he? Impossible.

"Mikan, about your mother's funeral... I think I can't go." Reika suddenly said.

But wait, what if Nogi-kun's not really in love with me? What if it's just a prank? I don't want to get hurt..

"Mikan!" She half-shouted.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I can't go to your mother's funeral."

"It's fine, but why..?"

"Well, my boyfriend said that we should go on a trip together, and I said yes. I forgot it was the day your mother would be buried..."

"Ah... I see."

Reika... I wonder if she is really my best friend. I know it's wrong to think that she's a fair-weathered friend, but I can't help but think that she's ditched me twice. First, on the day of the accident. Second, she's not going to the burial. I mean isn't she supposed to be there for me..? Can't she just go on a trip some other time?

"Well, anyways," she said in a happy tone. "I'm thinking if he will do 'it' with me."

"Reika... Now's not the time to talk about that with me."

"Sorry. I'll just tell it to the other girls."

"Ciao." She waved her hand.

She walked away until I can't see her shadow anymore. Anyways, I hope I'm wrong about her...

_~The Tears Behind The Smile~_

"My mother, Yuka Sakura, is also my father. She's my best friend and my teacher. She worked harder than anyone, but she never failed me. Not even once. Whenever I fall, she was there to pick me up. She was always there to listen to my problems. She was there to brush my tears away. But now, because of what I did, we'll never see her again..."

I cried freely without care. Someone suddenly patted my back. I turned and I saw a beautiful girl with a short jet black hair. She had a pale white skin and amethyst colored eyes. She was about my age, and she looked so familiar.

"It's alright Mikan." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but... Do I know you?" I said while sniffling.

"Yes, I believe we've met. I'm Hotaru Imai."

A sudden feeling of remembrance flooded my mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Momma, momma! I made a new fwend." shouted my 6 year-old reflection. _

_"What's her name?"_

_"Hotawu." _

_"Mikan, I think it's Hotaru." She smiled._

_"No! It's Hotawu." I pouted._

_"Okay, if you say so." She giggled. _

_End of Flashback_

"I think I remember you now. You were that new kid that I befriended, right?"

"I guess." She shrugged.

"What brings you here?"

"My mother told me about your mom. She brought me along, and I saw you."

"I see..."

"My mother is calling me. We have to go now." She said as she pointed at a beautiful lady about my mother's age.

"Thanks for coming."

Even someone I don't know well came to my mother's funeral... I can't believe that she ditched me.

_~The Tears Behind The Smile~_

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _I slowly opened my auburn eyes, and I looked at the blasted time. 7:45. Too early... WAIT. 7:45! I only have 15 minutes left!

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" I screamed, then I realized what I just said.

Who am I calling for..? She's not here anymore. It's my fault. Why didn't I say I'll be late..? Today is Monday morning. It was supposed to be a special day.

_Flashback: _

_"Mikan, today is Monday, so you better wake up early to eat." She said with her sweet voice. _

_I opened my eyes with excitement, and said, "today is your special chocolate pancake day!" _

_"Of course it is, so you should clean yourself now." She giggled. "Or you won't have the pancakes AND you'll be late for school." _

_"Mom! That's soooo unfair. You know how I hate it when I have to shower first before eating THE special pancake." _

_"Why don't you stop whining and get ready." _

_"Fine, but mom, make it EXTRA special. I'm so craving for that right now." _

_She smiled and nodded._

_End of Flashback. _

Fresh tears fell from my eyes. I cried freely, knowing that my mother will never be here, knowing that my father is still somewhere out there not knowing he had a daughter, knowing that my best friend is fair-weathered and I knew that I still have to go to school carrying these heavy feelings. Time won't wait for me to heal. It will just keep moving on without me. I can't waste time. I still have to find a job so that I could survive.

_~The Tears Behind The Smile~_

"Good morning everyone!" I said as happily as I could.

"Good morning." They said back happily, but I could see pity in their eyes.

I sat on my chair which was unfortunately in front of Nogi-kun.

"Hey, good morning." He whispered.

"Hey..." I murmured.

"Feeling any better..?"

"Just a little bit."

Okay, he is so annoying. Of course I'm not okay. Not now, not ever. I feel responsible for my mother's death. Just by thinking about it makes me want to cry.

"That's good to hear, but if you need a shoulder to cry on, please remember that I'm just here."

"Thank you for your offer, but I think I can manage on my own. And besides, Reika's with me."

"So, it's just you and your father now, right..?"

_Flashback:_

_"Mom, where's dad?"_

_"Why ask that out of the blue?" _

_"Well, I've been thinking about it lately, and it somehow bothers me."_

_"Mikan, he's somewhere out there, but he doesn't know that he has a daughter."_

_"Why don't you tell him?"_

_"I don't want to ruin his reputation. Besides, he left me before I had the chance to tell him I was pregnant." _

_"I dislike him from now on. No one dares to hurt my mother." I said, half-joking._

_She laughed._

_End of Flashback._

"It's just me! Please mind your own business." I half-shouted. Probably because I hate my dad. Probably because I hate Nogi for making me remember.

Everyone looked at me, shocked, but I don't mind because I had every right to do that. He doesn't know me, but he thinks were best friends. Everyone started murmuring probably saying that I'm bothering Nogi. But of course, the less popular one gets the bad comments.

"Shut up!" shouted the guy seating next to Nogi who was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

Every single person stopped. I wonder, did he save me? Probably not, but I owe him one.

"I'm sorry, Nogi-kun." I whispered when everyone wasn't looking anymore.

"It's okay. I was at fault." He smiled sadly.

_~The Tears Behind The Smile~_

"This seems to be the place." I said to myself.

Okay, so on my way back from school, I saw this wanted sign. This was the only job that would probably accept me. It also pays a lot, so this would probably help me survive. I went to the said address, and now, here I am. I hope.

This place is amazing. It looks so... so modern. And it's also very big as though 20 people lived there. I wonder, would they take me in..?

I rang the door bell, and I suddenly a voice asked me who I was. I told the speaker that I wanted to apply for the job as a maid. The door opened, revealing a paradise. On the left of the pathway, there was a beautiful garden filled with different flowers - roses, irises, jasmines, carnations, just name it and you would probably find it on the left part of the pathway. On the right, there was a beautiful pond with fishes. The pond had falls. This place was paradise.

I went straight in to the house, and I saw a woman about 30 years old sitting on the black leather sofa. She had this waist-length raven hair, and her lips curved into a priceless smile. And even though she didn't wear make up and she wore simple clothes, she was beautiful.

"Are you the girl who wanted to apply for the job?" She said in her soothing voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why would a young girl want to work as a maid?"

"Well, I need money."

"What for? Don't your parents give you an allowance?"

"Well, I don't want to say this to make you pity me, ma'am."

"But it's fine. I won't treat you differently."

"My mother... She just died, and I'm now all alone."

"What about your father?" She asked with the same tone. But I bet she's trying to stop herself.

"He doesn't know me, and I don't know him."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that, but if you don't fit the requirements then I can't really let you work here."

"That's why I'm applying ma'am because I fit the requirements."

"Hmm.. I'll give you a one-month trial - with pay, of course." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am!" I had the urge to hug her, but I can't really do that.

"You could start today, and you may live here for the time being."

"Thank you!"

"You'll be simply serving my two sons. That won't be so hard."

I simply smiled at her.

"You see, I can't serve them because I just got out of the hospital. It was nothing serious, but they're still worried. That's why I'm forced to find a maid."

"I see. I'll work hard ma'am."

"I hope you do."

She toured me around the house, which was so big that it made me dizzy. Also, the doors were nearly identical that I could hardly remember which is which. But in the end, I memorized it before the bell rang.

"That must be them. Let's go down." She smiled as she led the way.

We went down to the spotless marble staircase. She opened the door, and I saw someone who's clearly very familiar to me.

"Oh, Natsume, Youichi, you're back."

**~End of Chapter 4: My Temporary House~**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry for the very late update. I'm not going to say I was busy because I was not. Instead, I thought about quitting, but then, I can't seem to leave this story, so I wrote a 4th chapter. The thing is, I'll still be updating very late, so I hope you guys understand. To all my readers thank you for your patience. I hope that you would continue to support me even though I update very slowly. Please read and review. Help me improve here. :)


End file.
